Neighbors
by POAS
Summary: [COMPLETE]Bulma likes Vegeta, Vegeta likes Bulma. Vegeta also like this other chick. Bulma hates other chick. Hell ensues. Hell for Bulma that is.
1. I See You

Neighbors  
  
POAS  
  
Yea . . . I don't finish my stories . . . Nevertheless, I love you guys anyway! Anyway, this is a story about two ordinary people who live next to each other and work in the same building. Bulma has developed a crush on her neighbor, Vegeta, who has liked her since childhood.  
  
I don't own DBZ, but with as many DVDs as I have, I should have at least one share of FuniMation stock!  
  
The evil BV-er,  
  
POAS  
  
Prologue  
  
I See You  
  
Just another plain old day in the suburbs of West City, trash day once again, everyone synced his or her watch to come out of his or her house at the same time to place the trash on the curb. Unknown to everyone except for the culprit, the blue eyed, blue haired wonder waited by her door until she had a sign her male neighbor was delivering his trash to the curb. Both dressed in their business garb, they walked step to step to the curb, each holding a small tin of garbage barely full by the handle spot wielded to the side, and in the other hand a green crate full of recyclables. The two shared a smile and a friendly wave as they headed back into the houses from which they had come, the other neighbors obvious of the connection between the two.  
  
Bulma sighed to herself; his smile was always friendly in that oddly sexy way. His smile, an almost smirk, revealed the sharp canines that had grown in over his other teeth giving him an almost vampire look. She shivered lightly at the thought of him biting her neck and sucking away her very life but in a way, he already had. This crush she had on him had developed slowly over time, one of those long drawn out ones. Nevertheless, without any guts of her own, she kept her feelings toward him to herself, for the most part. However, when a gathering was set and everyone was to be there, the flirting Bulma emerged and Vegeta found out the hard way she liked to grope his almost skinny figure. Bulma grinned at the memories of high school, he was such a . . . an indescribable, necessary evil.  
  
They had met in a foreign language class, one she had long forgotten, they met eyes a few times, but other than that, it was nothing. Later on in the year, second semester to be precise, they had struck up an odd friendship and yet there were still no deep feelings, just feelings of mutual liking. However, her heart began to pang and wander toward him during summer school. Yes, Bulma Briefs, genius extraordinaire had miserably failed her English classes the year prior and the last semester of her sophomore year. On the other hand, she excelled at science; English was just not her forte. She sighed softly as she remembered that one day she had gathered her guts and written him a note detailing her crush, and he had declined as politely as he could manage. The look on his face as he tried to keep it straight was one of steel and stone, though his deep brown eyes argued other wise. She ducked her head as she climbed into her champagne colored Altima, she heard her door closed and her seat-belt lock, her engine came to life on it's own, and she pulled away, her mind now shifted into auto-pilot.  
  
Bulma sighed softly from her small cubicle, she may have been a genius but this was an entry-level position and showing off her big brain would only make more and more people hate her. Ok, so she didn't have a big brain, she only excelled in science and loved to read romance/angst stories with a twist of drama and action/adventure, nevertheless people caught onto the genius inside and most choose not to speak to her. She continued typing out a complaint from a customer she had on the line, though she was hardly paying any attention to the ranting and raving of the psychopath on the other end. She wasn't the only distracted one.  
  
Two cubicles down and three to the right, Vegeta sat at his desk munching on a Slim Jim, his fourth that morning. He looked under his desk at the trashcan, which was brimming with wrappers from various candy and meat by-products. He was a victim of hypoglycemia, low blood sugar, which forced him to eat sweets constantly for fear of becoming irrational and severely irritable. Again, he munched in silence, his mind letting him rest for a brief moment, as if in the eye of a storm. Then all hell broke loose. Bulma was the first pulsing thought that came to mind and with his fine tuned hearing, he could hear her from his position in the room, the acoustics in this place were awesome. He grinned through his Slim Jim; she was always there for him when he needed a female to talk to, though he was often reluctant to ask her for help at all. In fact, he never asked her for help or her advice, but it was always given. He hated her for that, however, in the end, he had listened and the forced advice had worked. He shook his head in effort to clear his thoughts of her, the corner of his lips twitched in annoyance, stupid ugly beautifully smart idiot.  
  
There they were again, sitting as far away from each other as humanly possible, but even then, they were still bound by some unseen bond that dove deeper than they had ever wanted. Both Bulma and Vegeta sighed and tried to return to their previous work. They failed. Miserably.  
  
Lunch, lunch, lunch was the only coherent thought on Vegeta's mind as he weaved through the crowd of people talking and those just standing around, waiting for someone to tell them what to order. He murmured all the delicious meals he could chew on for the next hour of wasted time, hmm number six sounded exceptionally delicious today. And so, with his order in mind, he walked forward to the cash register only to find Bulma directly in front of him.  
  
Ha, ha, Bulma grinned to herself. She loved his inability to decide what his next meal would include. She heard him chuckle softly from behind her; it was high school all over again for her. She turned her head to grin at him over her shoulder, but when she did, she found him gone! Whipping her head back around, she found that Vegeta was already ordering his meal.  
  
"Hey!" she mocked pouted.  
  
"What number do you want?" he ignored her.  
  
She blinked rapidly. He frowned at her, she was completely indecisive, he turned around again and sighed, treating her to lunch would be a nice gesture, therefore he took the money from her hand and paid for the two number six's. With her mouth agape, she followed Vegeta to the 'Pick Up' line as they waited for their ticket to be called.  
  
"You stole my money," she was still in shock.  
  
"It paid for your meal," he retorted.  
  
"You also took my gas money! My car is almost on 'E'!"  
  
He "hmm-ed" thoughtfully, before turning his head away from her effectively shutting her out for the moment. Dejected, Bulma stood in silence next to the very man she had liked since she was a junior in high school. She stared into the crowd of people suddenly feeling alone and cold. Vegeta did not come to her rescue, and she hadn't expected him to either instead he brought her a tray of food and led her to a table by the window. It was one of the things he remembered; she loved window seats, especially on buses. She stared down at her spicy beef and broccoli stir- fry and her face almost lit up with joy, he remembered after all.  
  
He watched her eat in silence, examining her with an almost smile.  
  
"Bulma," he let her name roll of his tongue.  
  
She looked up and gave a small "mm" noise in the back of her throat. He gave her a left sided, toothy smirk. He tossed his head back aways, a way to say, "what's up?" without voicing it. She smiled and swallowed her mouthful of deliciously hot and spicy beef with rice and a small piece of broccoli.  
  
"Nothing much," she said before placing another spoonful of food in her mouth. "How about you?" she spoke around her bite.  
  
He gave a small shrug, his eyes never leaving hers, "Nothing really."  
  
She nodded in understanding and for the next few minutes, they ate in silence, occasionally catching eyes. When they finished, Vegeta took the two trays without a word and disappeared among the small crowd of people that had gathered in the line. Bulma gave a small sigh, here she was sitting with the guy she could say she loved and she barely said a word to him. She watched as he wordlessly sat down, his face set with that small frown he often carried as he watched the city live just outside the window.  
  
"What'cha thinking about," Bulma explored gently.  
  
He turned his head to look at her, his brown eyes softened at the sight of her beautiful face, her hair pulled back into a loose bun and her blue eyes gleaming happy and sad energy at the same time, giving them a wonderful mix of a breathtaking and delicate nature. Slowly he turned to fully face her, his eyes staring at the faux marble table below him. He shook his head slowly yet continued to stare at his folded hands, Vegeta was never one to get nervous.  
  
"Any new girls in your life," Bulma teased lightly.  
  
He chuckled and raised his eyes to look into hers. "No," he said solidly.  
  
"What ever happened between you and-"  
  
"She moved away. Besides, she was seeing another guy soon after."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Oh, well, in high school my best friend, ChiChi, started dating my ex, Goku, and well I guess they were well suited because I got an invitation in the mail. I still have no idea how they got my address."  
  
"Hnh."  
  
"It's depressing when I think about it. A few years ago, I was talking to my other ex, Yamcha, and we almost got back together but I was being held back at the time so, it didn't work out between us. I've actually stopped looking for love, there's no point now."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
This was the longest conversation the two had had in months and one of the few about love or relationships or anything remotely romantic. She sighed softly, her male companion pretended not to notice.  
  
"You know, Vegeta, I never-"she started.  
  
"I know," he cut in curtly.  
  
"Then-"  
  
"Don't," he half-pleaded. "It'll ruin the friendship."  
  
"I understand," she said half-heartedly.  
  
They left lunch together and by the end of the day, the friendship continued with buried feelings underneath neither could come to proper terms with. However, this is where our story begins.  
  
AN: I'm going back and editing some thing to change it a bit but for the most part these chapters are the same.  
  
POAS 


	2. Wrestling

Chapter One  
  
Wrestling!  
  
AN: Hey guys! To my reviewers sniffles I love you too!! Giggles Well, since you like it so much, read more of my emotional torment! In addition, all the people who have me on his or her favorites list for some odd reason, this POAS is grateful and loves you for it!  
  
POAS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own DBZ. I do own myself.  
  
PS: Just so you all know, Bulma and Vegeta will fall out of character from the series.  
  
It was finally the end of the day, but unfortunately for Bulma, her male friend had taken her gas money and her car was now out of commission on the side of the road.  
  
"Looks like I'm hoofing it," she said to herself.  
  
She watched as nature whirled around her, the butterflies floating gently in the August breeze. She wiped beads of sweat from her brow, the hot air and warm breezes didn't do much to cool her down and she feared her new white shirt would be stained from her sweat. Maybe she didn't put enough Secret on that morning, and she could smell that she probably didn't. Her shoulders slumped in defeat; it was another twenty miles to her house, and ten to the nearest gas station. She cursed Vegeta for taking her money and she cursed herself for not demanding that he pay her back. She also cursed her need to get away from the city and move to a suburb nice and far away. She watched as the sun dipped lower and the dark night that followed soon after. Here she was alone, walking in the dark, with no lights, and no quicker way home. She kicked a rock on the side of the road to keep her busy and walking, her thoughts were almost nonexistent besides the ones where she wanted to kill Vegeta and/or bash his brains in.  
  
HONK! HONK! HONK! She heard a horn blare from behind her, she moved further into the elbow to avoid being hit but the honking did not cease. She stepped into the mud to pacify the driver but he or she still honked. She whipped her head around to yell, scream, and holler her frustrations when his car came into view. She watched as he pulled over and the door swung open. Her savior! She climbed in with no word of thanks or hate.  
  
"I was beginning to worry," came the quiet response.  
  
She looked at him from the corner of her eye but said nothing, there was no way she was going to ruin this moment.  
  
"Don't you have a cell phone," his voice was almost accusing.  
  
"I planned to get one soon, I'll get one later," she said angrily.  
  
"You'll get one tonight." That was a command.  
  
She gave a deep growl, a trait she had picked up to warn people they were going too far and would soon be in pain or wishing to be dead. Vegeta only chuckled at her.  
  
"First you need to change."  
  
"I need to go get my car!" she nearly yelled.  
  
"It's being towed," he responded solidly.  
  
Again she was stunned into silence, for all the times he seemed so smitten with his ex, he was being nice to her not from the kindness of his heart but from the left over feelings he still had for her, and she was loving every second of it. She turned her head to look out the window; she hadn't yet developed the ability to stay mad at the stupid human bastard and it didn't seem to be developing any faster in his presence. She'd never understand him, even after all these years of being just a friend to him, she could never understand what drove him and he wasn't exactly giving up his secrets just yet. She watched as the trees whizzed by, her thoughts wandering to the man next to her. Why did he act so cold hearted, why was he helping her, did he ever feel the same way she does for him for her? These questions hammered into her head as she became dizzy and unresponsive. The last thing she heard through the sound of her heart pounding in her ears was Vegeta's frantic words. All was black.  
  
Vegeta watched her in silence, she had driven her weak body to it's limits and had he been any later in finding her . . . He shuddered at the mere thought of her collapsed by the side of the road because he took her gas money. At least she got the fresh air she had been complaining about not getting lately. He never wanted to hurt her, and he possibly didn't understand the way he had torn her heart and left her stuck between people and friendships. He gently wiped the cool cloth on her face, neck, and exposed chest. Maybe he found her unattractive because his eyes never stayed long on her chest. Bulma sighed softly as she opened her eyes fully to take in his handsome features. She knew he had known she was awake, or maybe he didn't.  
  
He only muttered something softly as he continued to keep her body temperature low, knowing she was now awake thanks to her sigh. Vegeta watched as her chest began to turn red with embarrassment and if she had been any further she would have missed the slight blush that covered his cheeks.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" she asked innocently.  
  
The small question sent Vegeta into a coughing and sputtering fury of insults, questions, and jibber jabber that make Bulma giggle slightly.  
  
"I'm glad you're amused," he said hotly.  
  
She giggled a bit harder before turning her head to face the small window of the bedroom she was in. she grinned softly at the glass of ice water on the nightstand but when she went to grab it she found her arms pressed down to her sides.  
  
"Hey . . . I'm thirsty," she half whimpered, half growled.  
  
"Work for it!" he teased.  
  
She turned to face him and blushed when she found he had a knee in the middle of her chest and his face abnormally close to hers. She coughed a bit but stared daringly into his face. The wrestling began.  
  
AN: Nothing to report here, just a few grammar edits and whatnot.  
  
POAS 


	3. Fear

Chapter Two  
  
Fear  
  
AN: POAS here again with yet another chapter to add to the craziness! Don'cha just love meh!  
  
Disclaimer: Bite me. . .  
  
He sat above her, his knee pinning her to the bed, his large hands grasping her forearms as she attempted to put up a fight. She could be in a coma and still have enough willpower to fight back and almost win. He grinned down at her as she struggled and wiggled an arm free before it was caught once more. She gave a small grunt as she brought her un-trapped legs around his neck from behind and pushed downward, changing their awkward position into a compromising one.  
  
"This is. . . New," he chuckled.  
  
"I've been working out," she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I never stopped!" he grunted once again switching the way their bodies mingled.  
  
Bulma chuckled heartily as they struggled and fumbled and rolled on the small bed, Vegeta leading almost every attack. Bulma grinned at him as she pinned his hands behind him and his legs under her legs, her hands were resting by his ears and her nose was just barely touching his. She panted, smiling through it all as she dug her knees painfully into his thighs. He gave little clue that he was in pain besides a small flinch in his features and she began to worry when his devilish smirk came back.  
  
"Oh, crap!" she shouted as his arms came from under him and pressed her against his chest, her face resting where her hand was.  
  
He licked his lips as he crushed her to his chest arousing painful gasps and startled shouts. Vegeta grinned as her back cracked but loosened his grip a bit when she told him stop. With a small bead of sweat on her chin, Bulma raised her head to face him and he showed no resistance.  
  
"I . . . Hate . . . You . . ." she panted harshly.  
  
"Mm-hmm," he teased.  
  
"You smell good," she grinned.  
  
"I know."  
  
He flipped them so she was now on her back. Her only response was a startled gasp of pain and pleasure. He only offered her that smirk of his, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight. She rolled her eyes at him and looked away, gods he was sexy under the moonlight, and on top of her no less. Her fantasies began to run throughout in her head, forcing a deep blush of crimson to rise and spread across her face. She struggled a bit more but to her dismay, he had her trapped in more way than one. His deep brown eyes danced with mirth, glee, confusion, and wonder as he stared down at her, but his thoughts wandered to her lips and so did his eyes. Bulma closed her eyes and wiggled around, unknown to her the man above her was set on doing the unthinkable.  
  
Her eyes shot wide open as his soft lips were placed on hers, a most earnest and softest kiss of love and passion, an innocent gesture of "I like you too" and that's what scared her.  
  
She awoke with a start and found herself in the same room as her dreams with Vegeta gently wiping her face with a towel. Her body ached, her lungs burned, her head hurt, but she was safe, safe here on the bed of the man she trusted more than her own mother. He pressed a cool glass of water to her lips and she greedily downed the contents, the liquid that hadn't made it's way into her mouth found her neck and the surrounding cloth more appealing and soaked it's way in there. She coughed loudly as bits went down the wrong pipe but she continued to gulp and swallow until the life giving liquid was drained. When she finished, Vegeta placed the glass on the nightstand next to the bed and sat closer to her.  
  
"You gave me a bit of a fright," he told her softly.  
  
He looked down at her with those eyes of his, those eyes she always lost herself in, those eyes she often looked away from, she feared getting lost in those deep brown pools of emotion. She gave a shuddering sigh, her eyes asking what happened.  
  
"Food poisoning," he stated simply.  
  
"I didn't . . . soil myself . . . did I?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
"Too bad there's no God because I would thank him," he grinned.  
  
She sighed happily as she laid her throbbing her onto the pillow below the last thing she needed was something like that to happen around anyone even herself. Vegeta gave her a grin as she eased herself back into the pillows, but frowned softly when she looked away from him suddenly.  
  
"Hmm," was his only response.  
  
"You scare me," she said softly.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"The emotions you bring out in me. . . They scare me."  
  
"Emotions?"  
  
"I hate you for it. . . Nevertheless, I like you more for it. Why do you do this to me?"  
  
"I haven't done anything."  
  
She shook her head, he just didn't understand. He would never understand the fear he caused to run wild in her mind when he was near, that fear of being rejected. It scared her. He scared her. And, suddenly, she didn't want a part of it.  
  
AN: Minor edits and whatnot.  
  
POAS 


	4. Lick Me, Baby, One More Time

Chapter Three  
  
Lick Me, Baby, One More Time  
  
AN: HULLO EVERYBODY!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Dragon Ball Z . . . I also store lizards in my pants. Which do you think is real? NEITHER!!! Unless you count that one time . . .  
  
Resolve. Something she had relished from the moment the thought had been crammed into her head. She didn't care anymore, this crush, this crush was nothing! It was a figment of her imagination, a dream she could will away. She closed her eyes and thanked the God she believed in, some being far away whom only answered prayers and guided her, never did she attend church because church was where what she had dubbed "it" had happened. There was no time to dwell on the past, this was the now, this was where she was. She was now free, free of a burden that had plagued her for as long as she could remember. And her weekend went on as normal, as normal as it could be for a hermit. So did her month, and her next six months. Her crush had been abolished! That was, until she had her wrestling group over.  
  
Blehah! Bulma was pinned between Couch, the actual couch, and someone's leg. She wasn't sure which but this little spat had gone on for seven plus hours and Vegeta still hadn't been defeated in the least. However, thankfully, Vegeta was trapped under her lap, so it counted as a pin that was until he gathered enough strength to shove the two to the floor. He offered her that grin of his, that heart-panging grin of grins, that grin that had had her trapped for so long. She returned it with a swift smirk and calculating tackle to turn the tables on the . . . well whatever he was, the tables were turned! Keyray sat on the sidelines talking to Tristan and watching with semi-interest at the trio wrestled to get Vegeta down for more than a minute. They had failed every attempt.  
  
"Why won't you just stay down!?" Bulma yelled in exasperation, her fluffy blue locks in her dainty little mouth.  
  
"I don't wanna," he mocked whined.  
  
"Oh that's it!!" she shouted, placing Vegeta in a headlock.  
  
He chuckled at her as Couch simply went to sit down on a nearby chair. Bulma made herself comfortable, as did Vegeta since he liked the view he was getting. Bulma stiffened suddenly, getting the whisper of a feeling of something . . . warm and slick and OH MY GOD, HE WAS LICKING HER!!! She quickly released the . . . the stupid . . . guy and ran away sputtering and flailing her arms about in distress. No one came to her aid instead they all laughed, including Vegeta who found out she really didn't taste like anything either. Pay back was a son of a . . .  
  
"WHORE!!" Bulma screamed as she came back into the living room. "You tricky little . . ." she pounced again, this time catching him off guard and keeping him pinned with all the angry adrenaline rush strength she had in her.  
  
"Bleeheheheheh!" was Vegeta's only response as she straddled his chest.  
  
"I win."  
  
The evil one simply grinned at her before grabbing her, pushing her to the floor, and placing his entire body on top of her. This isn't right, he heard her murmur softly, but there was nothing else. She didn't struggle or anything, she just laid there, thinking. She saw his arm in front of her, slightly holding her down, and with a mind of it's own, her tongue snaked from her mouth and onto his warm flesh. She felt him tense and suddenly wished he tasted like something! BLAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHLEEEEEEEEH! Vegeta jumped and squirmed away, leaving Bulma the victor. She only smiled at him and the party ended with all five crammed on the couch playing Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 with light Jazz playing in the background. They seriously has no lives.  
  
AN: Again just some minor edits.  
  
POAS 


	5. Could It Be ?

Chapter Four  
  
Could It Be . . .?  
  
AN: What's up my peepy peeps? This is POAS with another chapter of goodness.  
  
She blinked at her computer screen blankly, vivid thoughts of last night running rampant in her mind. Then earlier today Vegeta came up and poked her in the ribs because she had been ignoring him for most of the week. He was starting it again, even though he seemed to ignore her, seemed to hate her, he started his flirting again and she hated it, she hated him for stirring up these buried emotions. He poked and prodded her heart open again while locking and welding it within the hour. He had to be toying with her, he had to be. It only made sense, there was no way he really liked her, I mean he played games and wrestled with her but . . . but . . . stupid brain SHUT UP! She sighed in annoyance, stupid brain, stupid Vegeta, stupid mind games! Her mind was wandering for she let Vegeta sneak up on her, prod her a few more times before she snapped to, and nearly bit off his hand.  
  
"Feisty," he chuckled simply.  
  
"You irritate me," she said sweetly.  
  
"Lunch time."  
  
"I know what time it is!" she snapped.  
  
Vegeta recoiled slightly at the venom in her voice, he had pissed her off before, on purpose even, but now he was confused and had no idea what pissed her off. He simply blinked at her, before shrugging and walking away, showing little to no emotion toward her. Same ol' same ol'. She sighed softly, her muddled mind and frayed nerves forced her to yell out his name, grab her purse and follow him to lunch. He carpooled her, and another friend and ignored her the whole time. On the way back, she was forced into the backseat with three other people, her being squashed against the car window and door. When they finally got back to the office, she was angry and depressed and it seemed Vegeta was exacting revenge for her small outburst. Well, small compared to the full out verbal battles and battles of wit and knowledge the two shared almost every hour. And so, she sat at her desk, answering customers concerns about their crashing operating systems and the occasional "I hate you, you didn't help me worth a damn, you stupid . . ." the list went on and on. There she sat, alone, hating herself and hating Vegeta for being . . . well Vegeta. She curled up on the inside, her feelings balling into small balls and disappearing into the deep abyss. There was no higher being that could bring her out of her slump, there was no one who could help her except THE one. But, the one seemed to hate her, despise her very being, gobble her up and spit her out, she felt numb. She was numb.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma answered the phone with no emotion.  
  
"Hey," came Vegeta's smooth voice. "Found your number."  
  
She made a small noise, his voice made her heart skip a beat or seven. She sat there, listening to him talk, just talk, talk about nothing really but she listened. He needed someone to listen to, and here she was, listening. Now she needed someone to listen to her, to sit there and listen, to not talk, just to listen, to hear her voice, think and help, to listen.  
  
"Vegeta, I need to talk to you."  
  
"About?" he made the word roll off his tongue ever so slowly.  
  
"You know I still have feelings for you. No matter how hard I tried to bury them, no matter how much I tried to ignore you, to stay away, you come back and dig them up. You leave me confused, lacking. You keep telling me you have feelings for you ex repeatedly and yet . . . yet you go out of your way to talk to me, to bother me, to prod me. You leave me thinking, yearning, and I know you have mixed feelings about the whole matter. I need to know . . . do you even like me like that, or am I just some conquest, some unattainable goal?"  
  
She let her words sink in, she finally told him, finally after all this time, those buried emotions surfaced, and here she was, waiting. Her heart nearly did the same as the line went dead a few moments later. Her breath caught in her throat, her feelings would not be returned. She choked back a vicious sob, but her tears . . . tears flowed freely down the sides of her face and soaked into her clothes. She didn't hear her door unlock, she didn't hear his footsteps, and she barely saw his face in front of hers. She let her sob go and it racked her skinny frame, it shook her being, it violated her soul. Bulma closed her eyes tightly, shutting out his blurred image, shoving it away like a mirage, but he was no mirage, he was there, in the flesh, staring.  
  
"Bulma," came his voice.  
  
Her ears rung violently as another cry wracked her form, even in her own home his voice haunted her. His voice burned and branded her soul, her very essence, she gasped for air as she wept and he watched. Vegeta knelt in front of her sobbing form, he heard her hiccup and mutter things he would never understand. He placed his large hands on her small knees, causing her to whip her head up and open her eyes wide. She swallowed hard, she never let herself cry in front of just anyone and she had done it in front of Vegeta of all people! Wait a minute, how did he get into her house?  
  
"What?" her voice was thick with anger and sadness.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, not one sound, not a breath of air, nothing. He looked into her ocean colored eyes, floating in a sea of their own. His breath came out as pants, as he forced himself to breathe. Her eyes held all he needed to know, all he wanted to know; he sighed and pressed his eager lips to her pert lemonade ones. How could he have been so blind as to not see this beautiful woman before him who, dare she, loved him with all she had to give, how could he shun her and pick someone who would never love him again, who used him like one ply tissue over her? She responded almost immediately to his kiss, something she had longed for, for as long as she could remember. Her emotions burst forth onto her closed eyelids causing spirals of light and exploding shells of happiness to form.  
  
He pulled away slowly, his lips still burning from a small kiss, a tiny enormous kiss. They stared at each other for sometime as Vegeta began to wipe her tears away with his thumb. He never wanted to hurt her, and when he did, he felt so damn guilty, as if he was killing her.  
  
"Bulma," he murmured softly.  
  
She shook her head slowly to silence him and as she looked into his chocolate eyes, she saw emotions she had never seen in him before, ones he refused to show. She inhaled quickly as she spotted the one emotion she had longed to see from him, that one that now had her trapped. Again, their lips met in fiery passion.  
  
AN: More edits.  
  
POAS 


	6. Vegeta On Rye

Chapter Five  
  
Vegeta On Rye  
  
AN: MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I do bite. GRRRR!  
  
Oh how naughty it felt, his lips lighting flames and emotions with a single touch until he consumed her whole being. Was this just a one-time thing . . . Yes, yes it was.  
  
Mm eggs . . . bacon . . . Vegeta. Mmmm, Vegeta . . . On rye . . . or maybe white bread with that mustard she couldn't remember. She turned to the side, fully used to her bed being empty; this was not the case. Her arm thumped against something soft, warm . . . enticing. Oh dang it! Oh yes! Oh God yes! No, no, damn it!! No, no, this is what I want! No, it's not! The two sides of her brain decided to argue over the man next to her, little did they notice he was only half naked and lying on top of the covers.  
  
"Shaolin Monk Technique," he murmured sleepily.  
  
"Mm-hmm," she murmured just as softly in his ear.  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened wider than what seemed humanly possible. He laid board stiff until he realized where he was. He relaxed until he was only as stiff as week old moldy bread.  
  
"Mornin'," she giggled.  
  
"Grrr," he growled playfully, rolling on top of her.  
  
They wrestled for sometime before the loud growling of stomachs interrupted them from they playfully rowdiness. The conversation was relaxed and all subjects were open for the first time in their friendship. Could they even call it a friendship still? 'Course not.  
  
"You're good in bed," he chuckled, biting into his ham and rye.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself. You know what I'd like right now?"  
  
He raised a heavy brow. "Vegeta on rye . . . Toasted rye," she winked seductively.  
  
"That's funny, because I taste better on white bread."  
  
They both stared at each other blankly before bursting into horrible fits of laughter. Vegeta on rye still sounded so good. Yummy, yummy.  
  
AN: Edits.  
  
POAS 


	7. Ex Sex

Chapter Six  
  
Ex Sex  
  
Bulma grinned gently at the man sitting across from her, she had her Vegeta and she wanted to keep him, too. The reality was she didn't have him. She could never have him, but she wanted him. She wanted him so bad she could taste him, and he tasted good.  
  
"Vegeta?" she inquired softly around a bite of her breakfast.  
  
He gave a grunt, his coal eyes focusing on her.  
  
"I'm going to rape you."  
  
He blinked rapidly. She was going to what? Rape him? You sure as hell can't rape the willing. DIRTY THOUGHT! Bad Vegeta, bad! He groaned softly.  
  
"It's a promise."  
  
That sealed the deal.  
  
It was a week later when Bulma had walked in on the most horrifying and heartbreaking scenes of her life. Vegeta's ex was back in town, he was smitten, and they were having what appeared to be rough, hot sex. On her couch. There were a few muttered "Oh shits" and other such curses though most were from Bulma freaking out and hopping into her car as quickly as possible. Her car drove headfirst off a bridge and into the Lovers River, so named for the high number of suicides by lovers and what have you.  
  
Luckily, for Bulma, it had just been a dream, but Vegeta's ex was back in town and he no longer spent his lunch hour with Bulma. Ever. She felt the rejection, the unspoken but loud rejection of love lost. She felt her heart pop inside her chest and shrivel to the size of an electron. She stopped actively seeking his friendship or anything else he had to offer if she could help it. However, that didn't make the hurt go away. It made the hurt worse. She found out at work just how much it hurt.  
  
"Did you hear? Vegeta and Regina got back together!" one of the gossipers nearly yelled at Bulma as she walked into the coffee room.  
  
"He's only my neighbor. They have sex a lot," she said as she filled her morning cup of crack cocaine. Coffee, I meant coffee.  
  
"I heard he's gonna propose!"  
  
"I heard she's pregnant!" giggled another.  
  
"I heard he dumped Bulma flat for her!" said a male co-worker.  
  
Bulma cringed but made no noise.  
  
"Bulma and I never dated, we were only friends," came Vegeta's voice.  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat. "Only friends . . . friends . . . friends . . ." it echoed in her head, and it hurt.  
  
"Tell 'em Bulma."  
  
Vegeta's voice was pleading.  
  
"Only friends," she said with a slight frog in her throat.  
  
She quickly let herself take leave from the conversation, a Vegeta who was not concerned stayed behind to gossip about his new girlfriend. New old girlfriend. She sighed as she took her seat at her desk, her coffee cup thunking solidly onto the desk, as well as several tears. That day, her work was completely half-assed.  
  
She has thought on the night he had helped her, the one selfless act he bestowed upon her had helped them grow closer but she was wrong. And. . . And the night of this kiss! The night she admitted everything she had felt over the years for him. They . . . they added up to nothing. They meant nothing.  
  
When she returned home that night she left a message on his machine and slit her wrists as she soaked in a tub of warm water. Damn liars. Warm water did not make the pain of being cut open any duller than staying dry did.  
  
Dry, cutthroat humor 'til the end.  
  
It's been a while. I'm still here. Sorta. Hope you enjoyed this. It was months in the making.  
  
Love ya!  
  
POAS 


	8. Hey, it’s Bulma Listen

Chapter Seven  
  
Hey, it's Bulma. . Listen . . .  
  
Lots and lots of love babies. Good thing he wore condoms, even when he masturbated. No matter, he had messages, lots and lots of messages. He had been busy for an hour or more, his more-than-pleased woman sleeping quietly. Oh, looks like it's only one.  
  
"Hey, it's Bulma. Listen. Sorry it didn't work out between us, I should've seen it from the start. Well, anyway, you've got nothing to worry about; I'll keep my distance. Know how?"  
  
He subconsciously nodded.  
  
"'Cause by the time you get this message I'll be dead!" she giggled joyously. "Life's better when you take it into your own hands. Bye." Click.  
  
His heart stopped beating even as the slender hands of his girlfriend slipped around his waist.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked, playing with his abs with light touches.  
  
His blood ran cold as he pushed the hands away from him, grabbed his pants, and the keys to Bulma's house. All in one fluid motion. Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, the thoughts ran through his head. Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, praying to God she wasn't dead.  
  
The key wouldn't work she changed the locks! "Bulma! BULMA!" he screamed to no avail. He rammed his shoulder into the door until he broke it down. He rushed this way and that looking for her, finding her in a red tub of water and blood, her once bright face turning pale blue.  
  
"No . . ." he murmured it so softly, the woman behind him didn't hear him speak.  
  
"Just some girl who killed herself," Regina snorted.  
  
"Called an ambulance," Vegeta stated as he picked Bulma out of the water, her work clothes fully intact.  
  
"I don't see why-"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Vegeta held the bleeding Bulma close, using the cotton from his pants, he had ripped to use as ties to place pressure on the wounds.  
  
"Oh . . . God . . . what did you do to yourself?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
He placed his chin on the top of her head, held her as close as possible, and he cried. He let his salty tears flow into her hair as he rocked her back and forth. He was still an absolute idiot. A phone appeared in his face. He spoke quickly, clearly, and softly. He, like Bulma, would never be the same. He would be worse off if he lost her. But he soon realized, he already had.  
  
Life went on as usual for Regina, this time, Vegeta was the one to break it off with her. It was great while it had lasted, for her at least. Vegeta had never been so dead in his life. His voice was often shallow as he watched Bulma and chatted with the nurses. He would often grab her hand, feel the warmth it offered and drift off into a slightly blissful slumber. He woke one more to the eyes of blue that had tormented him and he had tormented. He could not hold her stare for long, that penetrating glare of "Why wouldn't you let me die!?".  
  
"I hate you," she spat viciously in his face.  
  
He had expected that response for sometime, but the venom those words held was still as deadly.  
  
"I know," he spoke softly.  
  
"You should've let me die."  
  
"Couldn't do that."  
  
"Why?" her voice was tired and soft.  
  
"'Cause."  
  
"'Cause what?"  
  
"I'm in love with you."  
  
He had murmured it so softly that Bulma barely heard him. She hated him so much. Bastard.  
  
She sighed, and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her mind. Vegeta smiled softly, kissing her brow gently before leaving for work.  
  
It was great to be rid of burdens of the soul.  
  
POAS 


	9. Senzual Sex

Chapter Eight  
  
Senzu-al Sex  
  
Vegeta moped at work, his boss noticed it. His boss hardly noticed anything. Anything about him. His boss also knew the situation with Bulma. His boss was Bulma's father.  
  
"You depressed her," the good doctor said accusingly.  
  
Vegeta looked at his knees. He was sitting in the office of the good doctor. He stared at his black pants blankly. His boss was layering on the guilt.  
  
"I overheard many conversations between Bulma and her mother about you, since she was a sophomore. In high school, mind you."  
  
The guilt began to smother him. His head drooped a bit further. His eyes focusing on his fingers.  
  
"The night she tried to end her life, she called us. She said she was a fool to have loved such a thickheaded man. A man who could not see the woman who truly loved him in front of his face!" the doctor's voice began to rise.  
  
Vegeta's head snapped up, his coal eyes now focusing on the red-faced doctor. Vegeta sank into his seat as the doctor hovered over him on his seemingly old arms. Vegeta saw anger, hurt, but anger was more prevalent. His job was lost, he felt it.  
  
"But you saved her, you realized your mistake. You died with her," the doctor said as he sat down. "She is, sadly, scarred for life. The physical, I mean."  
  
The doctor stared at Vegeta, waiting for him to move, as he cleaned his glasses on a silk handkerchief. The doctor grinned.  
  
Later in the evening, by Bulma's hospital bed, Vegeta sat patiently listening to Bulma give him reasons why she should die. He disputed and neutralized all of them.  
  
"You're being discharged tonight, dress," Vegeta commanded in a soft voice.  
  
She had only heard his voice that soft once. When she had almost achieved her goal of death. She sighed in defeat and dressed, after kicking Vegeta out of course.  
  
They walked home in the cool night air. Neither said a word.  
  
When they entered Bulma's humble abode, Vegeta handed her a small bean, told her to go into her bedroom while he got her a glass of water.  
  
Bulma sat on her bed, staring at the floor. She sighed softly, how she just wanted to die. She didn't need to live, I mean, who would miss her? Well, there was Goku and ChiChi, and Mom and Dad and Vegeta?  
  
"No one would've missed me," she murmured to herself.  
  
"I would've."  
  
She didn't turn around.  
  
"These scars will never go away."  
  
Vegeta sat next to her and handed her the glass of water.  
  
"They will."  
  
Bulma sighed, only taking the bean and water after her mother begged her "for the love of Kami" that she took the bean to get better so she would no longer have the scars. The physical, she had forgotten to mention the bean only healed those.  
  
"How did you come about this?" Bulma asked, holding up the small bean, studying it gently.  
  
"I've heard about your ability to heal all scars, a discovery you made."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
"Kkk. . . kkk. . ." he stuttered in disbelief.  
  
"Kakarot?"  
  
Vegeta swallowed hard.  
  
"I know you're not human, does Bulma?" a grin came over the doctor's face.  
  
Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Good!" the doctor stood up. "You can leave."  
  
"Serendipity," he smirked softly, his eyes hiding something.  
  
Bulma popped the tiny bean into her mouth and downed it with the glass of water. She was afraid it would taste bad. She looked down at her wrists and watched the skin heal, the stitches falling out slowly. She gasped. She turned and faced Vegeta. Who immediately looked away.  
  
"I have to go now," he stood swiftly.  
  
Bulma grabbed his arm and stood. She forced him to face her and forced his lips upon hers. Their lips met in fiery passion, their bodies joined as one for what seemed a brief moment.  
  
Bulma couldn't have been happier.  
  
POAS 


	10. Best Sex Ever

Chapter Nine  
  
Best Sex Ever  
  
This is where the story should have ended with Bulma absolutely happy, but it didn't. Vegeta confided in her his secret, his deepest, darkest secret. He was not of this earth, but an alien of a dead race, the Prince of said dead race, and he could fly. Bulma mocked him almost immediately; she would've believed him had he not thrown in the part about flying. People can't fly. Alien or no. It defied the laws of gravity, the laws Sir Isaac Newton had come up with! Moreover, Isaac Newton was a freaking genius of the times! So he showed her, the hard way.  
  
She screamed as her head broke through cumulous clouds and beat upon Vegeta's back. He only smirked, fully satisfied.  
  
"You know, you should've at least taken me away on a white horse or something! Hell, a black one for how evil you are would've worked just fine!" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
"I love you too," he smirked, slamming his lips into hers.  
  
"I hate you so much!" she screeched as their lips parted.  
  
"I know," he purred, "that's why I love you so much."  
  
He took her to heaven and back, in more ways than one. And he'd do it all over again.  
  
His story ended here, with Bulma in his arms, happiness only on his mind. And the fact that he and Bulma had the best sex ever. Bulma's story ended here as well, with her in Vegeta's arms, love in her heart, and thoughts of the best sex ever. With Vegeta, of course.  
  
This is where their story began together, with the best sex ever. Which in turn, caused a semi-forced marriage via Bulma's carry-on. Stupid night of the best sex ever.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
&&&&&  
  
Short, I know. Don't worry, I'm planning another story to tie with this one.  
  
POAS 


End file.
